The Tale of Zaira Mae
by Aloisia Valentina
Summary: Follow Zaira Mae as she heads to Duel Academy, continues her family's dueling legacy, masters her powers, stops bad guys, faces her worst nightmare, and hooks up with a childhood friend. All while doing the thing she loves the most: dueling. Jaden/OC


**Hey guys I decided to start this story all over again.**

* * *

_Zaira had just finished packing up. Today was the day she'd be heading off to Duel Academy. She was excited but nervous at the same time. It'd be the first time she'd leave her family and friends. She was taking one last look at her room when someone knocked on the door._

_"Hey Zai," her younger sister said as she entered the room. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and caucasian skin. She wore an elbow-lengthed shirt with jeans and a pair of maucasins. "Everyone's here to send you off. You ready?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be, Li," she said. Zai had black hair, brown eyes, and caucasian skin. She had on a Slifer Red uniform and two red ribbons in her hair. "I hope you won't miss me too much." "Keep on dreaming. But come on. Let's go."_

_"Right behind you, Li."_

_When the girls came downstairs they were greeted with hugs and kisses from their aunts. Zaira had a great time with everyone she knew until it was time to go. She hugged her mom and dad. "Have fun," her mom said. "Remember to crush anyone in your way and...that I'm proud of you," her dad said. Then Zaira and Li left in the chopper._

* * *

_Above Duel Academy..._

_"Make sure the chopper's steady, Roland," Li said. "Yes, Ms. Kaiba."_

_Tears started streaming down Li's cheeks. "I hope you don't forget about us, sis."_

_Zaira smiled and wiped her sister's cheeks. "How could I ever forget about you guys? You're my family."_

_The girls hugged. "I just hope Duel Academy can handle a sorceress," Zai thought._

* * *

In class...

Jaden was asleep as usual.

"Okay class, today we have a special student joining us this year," Professor Banner said. "Jaden, you may want to be awake for this."

Jaden seemed interested and decided to wake up.

"You should know Zaira Mae, the daughter of Seto and Veronica Kaiba and future President of Kaiba Corp. and Soto Inc. She will be joining us."

"That's my cue. Bye, sis," said Zaira. She jumped out of the chopper and fell through the skylight landing on her feet in the classroom. "Hiya."

The class started murmuring. "Can you believe it?" "It's really her." "She's prettier in person

"Can you believe it, Jaden? Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"What's with him?" Chumly asked.

Jaden was too busy staring at Zaira. " I haven't seen her in years," he thought.

Zaira noticed him staring, blushed, and then looked away.

"Okay, class, settle down," Banner said. Then he turned to Zaira."Ms. Kaiba, you can choose any seat you want."

Most of the boys were shouting at her to sit by them, but she sat next to Jaden instead.

* * *

At dinner...

"Hey, Zai," Jaden said, "sit over here."

"No, sit over here," the other boys said.

Zaira frowned. "Actually, I'll be eating in my room. Sorry."

* * *

In Zaira's room...

"I can't be near anyone for the time being," she thought as she looked at her cards. "I can't hurt them. Not like I did to Aunt Tera."

*_Flashback*_

_"Alright, my little sorceress, are you ready to control the shadows and embrace your dark side?"Tera asked. "Remember:Everyone has a dark side. You shouldn't be afraid of your dark side. It's just a part of life. Now hit me with your best shot."_

_When Zai attacked, Tera dodged her attacks. But one of them she couldn't dodge and got hit._

_*End of Flashback*_

I hope everything will be better in the morning.

* * *

After class...

"Hey, Zai, wait up," Jaden said.

Zaira hurried up, but Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly caught up with her.

"Yes?" Zai asked. "What do you want?"

Syrus said, "We were hoping you'd come to the beach with us."

Chumly said," It could be fun."

"Let me guess," she said,"you're not gonna leave me alone until I say 'yes' aren't you?"

"Nope so what do say?"

"Why not. When?"

"Right now," Jaden said.

* * *

At the beach...

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly were playing in the water, while Zai was relaxing in a beach chair.

"Zai, come in the water," Jaden said.

"No thanks," she said. "You said, 'Come to the beach with us.' You never said, 'Get in the water.'"

Syrus and Chumly tried to splash her with water and while she was distracted Jaden snuck up behind her with a pail of water.

"You guys have to do so much better than -"

"Gotcha," Jaden said.

"You made a big mistake," Zai said as she chased him to the lighthouse. She jumped on his back and they both fell into the water. Zai swam back to the surface. "When I find Jaden, he's doomed."

"Where is Jaden?" Chumly asked.

"He should've come back up," Syrus said.

"If you knew Jaden for as long as I have you'd know that he's around somewhere waiting to drag you into the -" Jaden grabbedher by the leg and pulled her underwater. When they both came up to the surface she said, "I really hate you sometimes."

Jaden's face got closer to hers."You're just saying that. You love me."

"Keep on telling yourself that, chump."

Their faces were only inches apart and they were staring at each other.

"Guys? Uhh guys?"

Zai came back to reality and blushed madly. "I'm gonna go find some pearls."

She went underwater and left a blushing Jaden with his friends.

"Why do I keep on staring at her? I can't focus," Jaden thought.

"I thought I said I'd stop falling in love with him. Why does he have to be such a cute chump?" Zai thought.

"Jaden, are you okay?" Syrus asked.

"I am," he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been staring at Zai a lot," Chumly said.

"It's nothing."


End file.
